


peppermint raktajino

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Miles deck Deep Space Nine up for the holidays and Kira isn't sure about all this but Jadzia's more than excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peppermint raktajino

When Kira woke up the last thing she expected in the morning was to see the promenade decked out in various types of leaves and ornaments.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked Odo, who stood staring at the leaves with a peculiar expression.

 

“I asked Bashir and the Chief that this morning, told me they were spreading ‘holiday cheer’ whatever that means.” Odo huffed, a sure sign he was annoyed not to be in the know of the situation.

 

“I just hope they haven’t spread it ops.” Kira sneezed suddenly.

 

Odo glanced over at her, concerned, “Why Major it seems you may be allergic to these plants.”

 

“I’m fine,” She dismissed it, scowling at the offending leaves.

 

“All the same you might want to stop in to see Dr. Bashir.”

 

Kira sneezed again before heading off, mumbling that she might do just that.

 

~~

 

Julian was singing when she got it to the medbay, something about bells that made no sense.

 

“Doctor,” Kira said sharply, getting his attention and he grinned brightly at her.

 

“Major! Enjoying the holiday spirit?” Julian waved his arm at all the decorations around the medbay, “Miles and I were looking up old earth traditions, I thought the station could use some cheering up.”

 

Kira sneezed violently once more.

 

“Oh dear, looks like it doesn’t quite agree with you,” Julian hummed, “I’ve got a hypospray that should supress your allergies for the next twenty four hours but you’ll need to come see me after that.”

 

“Or you could take all this stuff down and I won’t need to.” Kira frowned at him but any anger behind it was broken by her sneezing again.

 

“Let’s not be too hasty now, Major, just give it a chance.” Julian rushed over with the hypospray, “I’m sure you’ll be feeling the spirit of things in no time.”

 

~~

 

Jadzia was ecstatic over everything when Kira got into ops, passing her a raktajino with something called ‘peppermint’ added in it. The taste wasn’t too bad, not that Kira would admit it.

 

“What’s with that hat,” She tilted the cup in her hand towards the hat that red hat that Jadzia wore with a white pompom at the end.

 

“It’s traditional,” Jadzia explained, sidling up next to her and slipping her arm through Kira’s, “It represents a man who used to bring joy and presents to children on Earth’s Christmas Eve. You know Earth has hundreds of fascinating religions that I’ve gotten to see some of over the course of my lifetime but I could live another three hundred years and not experience all of them.”

 

“You’re about to take that as a personal challenge aren’t you?” Kira asked, bemused at Jadzia’s enthusiasm.

 

“I’m going to try.” Jadzia responded, the slight twinkle in her eye a dead giveaway on how much she was considering it.

 

“Well I for one could use a little less of all this, had some reaction to these leaves this morning that I don’t care for repeating. Miles and Bashir had better clean it up.”

 

“There’s got to be something about this you might like, after all it isn’t that different than you’re festival of lights on Bajor.”

 

“I’m not allergic to the lights on Bajor.” Kira retorted.

 

Jadzia’s eyes suddenly lit up and she walked off only to come back a moment later with a sprig of green leaves and berries in her hand.

 

“Did they tell you what this is?” Jadzia asked, something of a wicked smile on her face that usually meant she was plotting something.

 

“No, I don’t believe they did,” Kira played along, curious where Jadzia was going with it.

 

“Well, Earth tradition for this is that when it’s hanging over the heads of two people…” Jadzia raised her arm and stepped in closer so the plant was above them, “That those two people need to share a kiss, for luck.”

 

Kira looked up at the plant and then at Jadzia who was smiling patiently at Kira.

 

“You know Dax, you really don’t have to resort to a holiday trick to get me to kiss you.” Kira told her, taking another sip of her raktajino and hiding her smile behind the rim of the cup.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time, but this time, well, I do need a kiss. I don’t want bad luck,” Jadzia dropped her voice in an overdramatic whisper.

 

“Of course not.” Kira replied and set her raktajino down on the nearest edge of a console, leaning back to reach up into Jadzia’s space and wind her arms around Jadzia’s neck to help bring her closer to Kira.

 

Before their lips touched however there was a loud cough from next to them and Kira jumped away from Jadzia.

 

“Commander,” She nodded her head, flushing at being caught in such a situation.

 

“Major,” Benjamin looked between them, barely not grinning.

 

“Dax was just explain some of your human traditions to me,” Kira explained, locking her hands behind her back.

 

“Ah mistletoe, one of our finest.” Benjamin nodded at the sprig of leaves in Jadzia’s hands, he then broke out in the grin he’d been repressing and clapped his hands, “Well don’t let me interrupt.”

 

He turned around to walk back to his office, whistling the same tune that Kira had heard Julian singing earlier.

 

“We should get back to work,” Kira said, a little stiffly and trying to hide her own disappointment; she’d been looking forward to that kiss.

 

“I suppose, but,” Jadzia looked over at her, smirking, “I think I’m owed two kisses to break the bad luck.”

 

Kira looked around ops quickly and saw that no one else was there and Benjamin was thankfully looking away; she took a step forward and rested on hand on Jadzia’s shoulder as she leaned up to close the space between them, finally kissing Jadzia.

 

Jadzia, as expected, was an enthusiastic kisser, she drew Kira in and answered Kira’s own passion with a concentrated effort, leaving them both breathless by the time the kiss broke.

 

“That’s one,” Jadzia said, straightening her Starfleet jacket.

 

“Two can wait till we’re both off shift,” Kira said, reaching over to grab her raktajino from the counter. She paused as she began to walk away, “Maybe bring the mistletoe when you do, it’s not half bad.”

 

As she began to get to work she could hear Jadzia humming the same song as before; this time however Kira hummed along quietly too.


End file.
